User talk:Yakovlev
Power Listing Check out RedTomax's power listing. This all the data taken straight from the piggs and should be more up to date than mine. Also, I haven't noticed anything wrong with my site, but just to make sure, click this link (second try) (Only Yakovlev, please ). You'll get an error no matter what, but it'll let me figure out what might be wrong (I suspect you have something running that I've blocked). --StarGeek 12:40, 30 June 2006 (PDT) Also, here's how I advise getting on Test Server. It speeds things up. --StarGeek 13:28, 30 June 2006 (PDT) True, it didn't let me pass...well, done anyways. Surprised to be blocked, as I barely have anything in this HD other than CoH. Okay, keep in contact and tell me what's wrong, please! =D --Yakovlev 13:53, 30 June 2006 (PDT) Which one didn't let you pass? The RedTomax power listing should be the best, as it's more up to date. My power list is here but it's from I6 I think. I'll be away for a few days, so leave me a note on my talk page (totally forgot about this :( --StarGeek 12:58, 19 July 2006 (PDT) IMPORTANT NOTICE I'm going to take a maintenance window later today. Please read my post on the forums for more information on a pretty major change I'm making. (You can edit this message out if you want; I just wanted to make sure you saw it...) ---TonyV 02:35, 12 Feb 2006 (CST) Update Guys, I am so sorry. I've been blissfully playing around with the wiki all day, thinking it was up and online just like normal. I was wrong. As part of the move, I relocated the site from http://www.pcfreepress.com/wiki to http://paragonwiki.com. I could have sworn that I tested that the redirect from the old site was working, but obviously, it wasn't. I've got to admit that your dedication was what made me say to myself, "Hmmm, something ain't right, because I haven't seen StarGeek or Yakovlev edit anything all day!" I got to digging a little deeper and found out that the redirect wasn't working after all. I've corrected the issue (one friggin' line in an .htaccess file), and everything should be working right as rain now. Let me know if you see any problems on the site. And, of course, feel free to edit the IMPORTANT NOTICE and update out of your user talk page. I just wanted to make sure you saw the message. --TonyV 00:57, 13 Feb 2006 (PST) : Okay, I just read it =). All the technical details confused me (remember you are talking with a person who is in the Middle Ages when it comes to computers =P) but if it is good to you then it si good for me =) : will continue to add villains tomorrow then, no hurries, take your time to solve all the technical issues =) : --Yakovlev 03:05, 12 Feb 2006 (CST) For any doubts: I can be found at: @Yakovlev, in Pinnacle server :Hopefully, you've signed in by now :D Send me an Email at StarGeek (at) EvilGeniuses.org and I'll point you to some stuff that I'm working on that will help with your editing. --StarGeek 15:32, 26 Jan 2006 (CST) Stub Page Hey, man, I created a stub page for you so that the link wouldn't show up red on the home page. If you get some time, feel free to say whatever you want here. I use mine to keep track of my characters and provide miscellaneous information about me. --TonyV 18:22, 8 Feb 2006 (CST) Thanks Why, great! Thanks =) What should I do to prevent the link showing up in red, then? just write something here? Or in User Page? I´m a bit confused because I tought I had written something in my User Page some time ago, just when I registered... :-? Thanks --Yakovlev 10:58, 9 Feb 2006 (CST) Just noticed... ...that the name you are using isn't correct =/ My char's name has an "v" between "o" and "l": YakoVlev. I don´t know if this changes anything, but I tought it was a good idea to tell you about it anyways =) --Yakovlev 11:02, 9 Feb 2006 (CST) :Moved, you're good to go. --TonyV 15:43, 9 Feb 2006 (CST) You had put something on your discussion page. That page is more for people to talk to you, as a flag will pop up when you log in if there is something new there (I think). --StarGeek 13:42, 9 Feb 2006 (CST) :Exactamundo. --TonyV 15:43, 9 Feb 2006 (CST) What to put there You're right, I had misspelled your name, and I apologize. I also fixed it on the front page, where it has been misspelled for a couple of weeks or so. (Yikes!) StarGeek's right; you had notes on the discussion page, but not on the user page itself. You can edit that page here. Check mine or StarGeek's for examples, but really, you can put anything you want on there, as long as it's not offensive or such. --TonyV 19:52, 9 Feb 2006 (CST) Edits If you think you're going to edit a large number of sections, one trick I use is to copy the whole page out to a text editor, edit it there, paste it back. Then use "Show Changes" to check your work before committing. Saves flooding the Recent Changes page. -- Taxibot Yellow 02:44, 27 February 2006 (PST) Mission Acceptance Hi Yakovlev, Completely up to you, but nobody's been using the Mission Acceptance part in mission in quite some time. --StarGeek 12:34, 6 July 2006 (PDT) Wow, and you say it now? =P I'm always amazed at my innate skill to find and use the most useless or abandoned things... Well, at least it won't hurt to have that, we always have time to remove it later, if we need to =) --Yakovlev 23:51, 6 July 2006 (PDT) : I didn't notice you using it until now . As you said, it doesn't hurt anything, and ya' never know, it may come back into style. There are two easy ways to add a mission. Check the Help link on the left and choose . You can copy and paste the mission setup from there. Or the fancy 2 step Wiki way I do it. You place at the place you want to add a mission and save. A complete mission stub will be inserted at that point, complete with a ready to be filled out (or deleted) badge box and temp power box. Now you can just click edit and fill in the info. But it's very important to have the subst: part (stands for substitution). --StarGeek 19:41, 7 July 2006 (PDT) :: Yup, it s the usual problem, Star...some missions were using it and some missions weren't. So I decided to go ahead and use the most complete model available. Once we have all the info we can start to standarize it. I supposse that's the problem of making a website between several/a lot of people: everyone uses his own standards and work methods... We may need a serious standarization effort in the near future. ::--Yakovlev 03:29, 8 July 2006 (PDT) Thorn My mistake on his removal. http://thedarkblade.net/foyer/modules/Forums/images/smiles/icon_redface.gif I'll put him back. - Snorii 08:25, 21 July 2006 (PDT) It's np, Snorii =D. If something, my bad, for wasting the time wandering around the maps once the missions are finished... that habit is going to cause me trouble in some future day, I'm sure. =P (/cheers at the Thorn back) (/gets oneshotted by Thorn) (/hospitalteleport) --Yakovlev 08:50, 21 July 2006 (PDT) 5th Column I see that you are adding a lot of images to the 5th Column page. I have pictures of Nosfertu and Requiem in their 5th Column uniforms. (I need to get ones of them in their Council uniform.) - Snorii 07:52, 28 July 2006 (PDT) Administrative Access Hey, I've assigned administrative access to you so that you can now edit all pages in the wiki, including the home page if you want to. You also have access to do things like block users who spam and that kind of thing. I do ask that you run making any other folks admins past me before actually doing, and that you reserve changing the home page for relatively big stuff. Thanks again for all of the work you've contributed to the wiki! --TonyV 08:45, 5 August 2006 (PDT) O_O /shock While I am not the most knowledagle person when it comes to computers (I'm pretty much in the other extreme, indeed), I shall work even harder to compensate it and be worth of this honor. Thanks, Tony. Yak Couple things Hey Yakovlev, Just a few things. Appearently I was wrong about nobody using the Mission Acceptance header. It has been popping up a lot in the villain missions, though I wonder how, since it was removed from the example quite a while ago :/ . So sorry about that. Oh well, we'll see what everyone says since I brought it up in the forums Second, I put the ' ' thing in a Template, so now you can just use . I don't know if that'd be easier for you or now, but it would be for me :D. Finally, I noticed you moved Devouring Swarms into the underlings class. For some reason, they get they're own class, which is just Swarm. Check out Talk:Devouring Earth#Devouring Swarms. --StarGeek 22:33, 18 August 2006 (PDT) Hey there, Star! =D About the Villains contacts, I don't know: I have done some stuff in villain side, mostly low levels...probably it was me, but I'm sure someone was using that format before... I started using it because it seemed the most complete model =) And you are right about the Devouring Swarms...for some reason, they are...Swarms O_O Duh, this isn't the first time I run into such oddities: Fires in Mercy can be both "object" or "Fire" faction, and Far Fires of the Tsoo have powers under "Far Fire Powers" powerset...oh, well, they are Swarms then. Apologies, hadn't realized until now... /le shock! Thanks for the template too! And I'll start collecting data here for the Resistances tables as soon as I have cleared my To Do list here! Well, at least a bit...=P Yak Shotgun or Submachinegun? Hey Yakovlev, While adding a mission, I couldn't decide if the bad guy was a Fallen Gunner or Fallen Buckshot. So check the picture below. Does that little bit of gun look like a submachinegun or shotgun to you? It looked like a submachinegun to me, but I wanted to know what you thought. 17:48, 12 October 2006 (PDT) http://BryanWilliams.com/CoH/ShotgunOrSubmachinegun.jpg Rogue Robots Note That message about the Rogue Robots should probably go on GuyPerfect's Talk Page instead. Also, I think what is happening is the reputation is lower, and bosses are showing up as lieutenants on his missions. It happens a lot to me when I solo. (i.e. Ring Mistress as a lt.) - Snorii 07:27, 17 November 2006 (PST) : Nevermind about the Talk page, you beat me to it. :) - Snorii 07:27, 17 November 2006 (PST) : Indeed, I was soloing on Heroic and the Warcries were all showing up as Mk I and as Lieutenants. I took screenshots to verify, but Yak also shows that they are Bosses. We'll sort through this in a bit. GuyPerfect 08:17, 17 November 2006 (PST) Dr. Advance I was curious why you removed two powers from Dr. Advance. - Snorii 06:21, 19 November 2006 (PST) :Nevermind, now I see the note that these are Singularity powers. - Snorii 06:23, 19 November 2006 (PST) :Don't worry about uploading the pictures Yak. I just didn't see the note about them being Singularity powers until I made the comment. I just thought you might have overlooked deleting a couple of his powers by rearranging them. My mistake. - Snorii 11:49, 20 November 2006 (PST) Stopping picture pile up Hi Yakovlev, Take a look at the Herder entry. I worked out a way to prevent the pictures from stacking up. Compare it to the old entry. Better, worse? The template is and you can use , which will float it on the right or if you want to choose. It just can't overlap an area where the is at. 14:09, 19 November 2006 (PST) : Ok, check now. Because the image tag thumb defaults to floating things to the right, I added the the none tag. It shows up nicely in IE7 and Firefox now. Both had problems with it before and I should have tested it, but I really have to search to figure out where IE is on my computer, so it was much easier asking you to take a look . I can get lazy that way. 15:48, 20 November 2006 (PST) Theadora Marcone On Theadora's page, you said that she appears twice on Jezebel's story arc. Looking at the story arc, Theadora is listed as appearing in all three missions. It has been a while since I've done those missions, so I was curious if she appeared three or two times. Thanks. - Snorii 05:55, 7 March 2007 (PST) : Thanks for clearing that up for me, now I understand. :) - Snorii 07:27, 8 March 2007 (PST) Professor Echo & Dr. Aeon? I haven't done that mission in a long time, but have they fixed the models for Professor Echo and Dr. Aeon?. It is fixed if Dr. Aeon? has the dark hair and Professor Echo has the white hair as seen in their profile pics. Thanks. - Snorii Arachnos & PPD Subdivisions I like the images you added, they look great. Added some discussion to the thread about it. - Snorii 10:08, 26 November 2007 (EST) Images Just wanted you to know that image uploading isn't working for me either. Just tested it and I'm getting the same problem. - Snorii 13:25, 8 March 2008 (UTC) Check source numbering for Hro'Dtohz? Hiya, I noticed there are four sources of canon information in Hro's background but only three of them (2, 3, and 4) are called out in the text - there is no (1) anywhere. --Rugiel 11:28, 29 May 2008 (UTC)